


Nothing Underneath

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Under the Surface [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dom/sub Undertones, Harry is such a bottom in this fic, Harry shows up in a trench coat, I figured that I'd switch it up for once for a PWP, Light Bondage, Lilo is just mentioned, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neither of them show up on screen, Niall's entire family is there, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Then the most awkward family dinner ever happens, Vibrators, dom!Niall, followed by gratuitous smut, just a trench coat, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Niall-” Harry cuts him off, walking in past him and relishing the shiver Niall gives when Harry brushes his fingers over the blond’s stomach. He tugs the elastic out of his hair with one hand, and then shakes it out to let it fall in waves down to his shoulders. “Tonight, I need to celebrate.”</p><p>He sets the bottle of champagne on the console table by the door and unfastens the belt on his trench coat. And normally, he’d hang the coat up on a cedar wood hanger in a closet by itself so that it doesn’t run the risk of being ruined, but he’s running on adrenaline and hormones at the moment. He’s buzzing with ten thousand kinds of energy and desire, so he lets it fall off of his shoulders and drop to the ground, revealing his bare body.</p><p>“So why don’t you grab some glasses, and then pick whatever surface of this house that you want to fu-” Harry hums cockily, before he’s interrupted mid-word by a familiar voice.</p><p>“Niall, love, are you going to be much longer?” Maura asks, popping her head into the foyer. She turns bright red when her eyes land on Harry, and quickly diverts them towards the ceiling while she squeaks out, “Harry! Lovely to, um – Lovely to see you, dear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Emi for this. She gave me the idea, and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it, despite the fact that I have other things I'm working on. What's worse is that it was incredibly difficult not to turn this into a full fic and play around with the universe. I know it's a bit late, but here's a holiday present for my readers.

It’s stupid. Harry knows it’s stupid. It’s stupid, and crazy, and he’s pretty sure his testicles are either going to freeze and snap off, or completely retreat into his body and refuse to ever come back out. However (despite the shrinkage), Harry also knows that this is fucking sexy. He’d gotten the idea from a film, or maybe porn, he can’t really remember. All that matters is that he knows this is sexy. He’s not ashamed to admit that he’s turned himself on a little more than is strictly normal.

He pulls his coat tighter around his waist with one hand, feeling the silk lining brush over his bare stomach, and shivers. It’s less about the cold though, and more about the thought of where this is going. Because Harry is ready to celebrate, has a two hundred pound bottle of champagne, a Burberry trench coat (a real one, finally, and not one of his ‘Barberry’ knockoffs) worth more than the monthly rent for his flat, leather boots that come up halfway to his knees, and a mind full of absolutely raunchy ideas for the night.

He raps his knuckles against Niall’s door again and huffs. He knows that Niall is home, because he can see the blond’s car parked on the street, so he doesn’t understand why he’s still standing outside. His mind starts to go to dark places – Niall cheating on him, Niall being startled by Harry’s knocking and tripping down the stairs, Niall having slipped in the shower and bled to death on the floor – but the door opens before he can become too truly worried by any of the horrible possibilities running through his mind.

“Harry – I – What – Why?” Niall stammers.

“I have news.” Harry smirks, leaning against the doorframe. “Now, are you going to invite me in before my arse freezes off? It’d be quite a loss for both of us.”

“Harry, tonight really isn’t a good-” Niall starts.

“Niall-” Harry cuts him off, walking in past him and relishing the shiver Niall gives when Harry brushes his fingers over the blond’s stomach. He tugs the elastic out of his hair with one hand, and then shakes it out to let it fall in waves down to his shoulders. “Tonight, I need to celebrate.”

He sets the bottle of champagne on the console table by the door and unfastens the belt on his trench coat. And normally, he’d hang the coat up on a cedar wood hanger in a closet by itself so that it doesn’t run the risk of being ruined, but he’s running on adrenaline and hormones at the moment. He’s buzzing with ten thousand kinds of energy and desire, so he lets it fall off of his shoulders and drop to the ground, revealing his bare body.

“So why don’t you grab some glasses, and then pick whatever surface of this house that you want to fu-” Harry hums cockily, before he’s interrupted mid-word by a familiar voice.

“Niall, love, are you going to be much longer?” Maura asks, popping her head into the foyer. She turns bright red when her eyes land on Harry, and quickly diverts them towards the ceiling while she squeaks out, “Harry! Lovely to, um – Lovely to see you, dear.”

“Oh my god!” Harry yelps, grabbing the champagne bottle off of the table and holding it in front of himself to shield his dick from his boyfriend’s mother’s view. There isn’t a word strong enough to describe the sensation that comes over him then. Embarrassed? Complete understatement. Humiliated? Still weak. Mortified? Maybe if you could multiply that by one thousand times, then it would fit. “Mrs. Horan?”

“I’ve told you to call me Maura.” she laughs, covering her mouth with one hand, and her eyes with the other.

“Harry!” comes another cry from a voice that he knows all too well, and he groans as the patter of little feet comes around the corner. Theo collides with Harry’s leg, and nearly sends him sprawling to the ground. He looks up at Harry with those big eyes, drawing his eyebrows together as he asks, “Why you naked?”

“That’s a very good question.” Niall sighs.

“Well, I didn’t know that your family was here.” Harry hisses at him. “You could have mentioned it before your mum saw the crown jewels.”

“I tried.” Niall growls. “It’s not like you gave me time to say anything before you dropped your coat. How was I supposed to know you were naked?”

“Is Harry joining us for dinner?” Maura asks, interjecting before they can really start arguing. That’s probably a good thing. Fighting has a tendency to turn to fucking real fast between Niall and Harry. He just can’t resist the way Niall looks when he gets pissed off. His face gets all red, and the vein in his forehead bulges, and Harry is on his knees before he can blink.

“No!” Harry says quickly. “No, I’m going to go. Now. I don’t want to interfere any more than I already have.”

“Nonsense, dear.” Maura waves him off. “We’d all love the chance to see you while we’re in town.”

“I’m, uh – I’m not exactly dressed for dinner, Maura.” Harry mumbles, eyes darting down to the champagne bottle that’s still functioning as his only covering.

“Surely Niall has some clothes that you can borrow.” Maura counters. “I won’t hear another word on the subject. I’ll have another plate ready for you in just a moment.”

She holds her hand out for Theo, and he takes it so that they can head back into the dining room together.

“Tell your mum that I’m sorry.” Harry mutters, grabbing his coat off of the ground and shrugging it back onto his shoulders. “Bye.”

“Oh no.” Niall scoffs, catching Harry by the elbow as he tries to head back outside. He drags Harry down the hall before the brunet can even protest, adding, “You are not leaving me to clean this mess up on my own.”

“I am not staying here after I’ve shown your mum my naughty bits, Niall.” Harry argues, trying to pull his arm out of Niall’s grip. It doesn’t work. Niall’s hand is like a vice, and he refuses to let go until he’s opened up the door and shoved Harry inside.

He slams the door shut by pressing Harry up against it, crowding into his space and fisting his fingers into Harry’s hair to pull him into a heated kiss. His thigh slots between Harry’s legs, and he takes advantage of Harry parting his lips in a moan to lick into the taller lad’s mouth. He pulls back, Harry’s lip trapped between his teeth, and gives it one last peck. The hand he doesn’t still have tangled in Harry’s locks drifts down his side until it reaches the hem of the coat, where he then traces it back up under the fabric on Harry’s hip and growls out, “This is the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I’ve got my mum, my da, Greg, Denise, and Theo all out there – And you’ve still got me hard as a fucking rock. If you think I’m letting you leave here tonight, then you really don’t know me.”

“I’ve completely humiliated myself, and you’re getting off on it?” Harry asks incredulously.

“I’m getting off on you riding over here in a cab, completely fucking starkers under this, just to surprise me.” Niall murmurs, sliding his fingers up and down Harry’s leg and making him shiver with the unconcealed roughness in the blond’s voice. “You never cease to surprise me, Harry Styles.”

“Well – You certainly surprised me tonight.” Harry huffs. “Why didn’t you invite me? Or even tell me that your family is in town? I know that I just made a fool of myself, so I couldn’t really blame you for it, but – Are – Are you ashamed of me?”

“No, babe. Of course I’m not.” Niall says gently, knocking his forehead against Harry’s. “I didn’t even know they were going to be in town. They’re stuck here on a layover on their way over to France for somebody’s wedding because of a storm there. And I didn’t think you’d be up for anything. I haven’t seen you in over two weeks because you’ve been so busy at work.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry sighs. “I know that I’ve been a little preoccupied with work lately, but I have a good reason.”

“It’s fine, babe. I get it.” Niall assures him, giving Harry’s bum a firm squeeze and then walking away. “Now let’s get you dressed before my family thinks I’m having my way with you in here.”

“You could.” Harry hums, folding his coat over the back of the chair in the corner of the room. “Then I wouldn’t have embarrassed myself for nothing.”

“Oh, you didn’t do this for nothing.” Niall smirks, opening up his wardrobe. “In a couple of hours, when my family is gone, I’ll make you forget all about what happened out there.”

“That would take a miracle.” Harry mutters, unzipping his boots and sliding them off. “I can never show my face in front of your family again. Now I have to make other Christmas plans, and-”

“Babe-” Niall cuts in. “Shut up. It’s not as bad as you think it is. And you are not cancelling our plans this close to Christmas.”

“Your mum saw my cock, Niall!” Harry hisses. “I did not spend one-hundred-and-twenty pounds getting waxed during my lunch hour today so I could show it off to your mother! Or your bloody nephew, for that matter!”

“He didn’t see anything.” Niall shrugs.

“He hugged me while I was standing there, naked and mortified.” Harry argues. “What am I even supposed to say to Greg and Denise?”

“Nothing.” Niall chuckles. “Harry, things like this happen. Quit dwelling on it. Just put on these clothes, charm your way through dinner, and then, when everybody leaves, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“The whole point of me coming over here like that was to make up for spending so much time at work lately.” Harry mumbles, taking the shirt Niall hands him and pulling it on.

“I told you, babe-” Niall says gently, doing up the buttons on the shirt for Harry. “I get it. You don’t have to feel bad about having a career.”

“I don’t.” Harry tells him. “But I do feel bad about neglecting you.”

“Then we’ll both be making something up tonight.” Niall grins, pecking Harry on the cheek. Harry tries to undo one of the buttons, because Niall has it done up nearly to his neck, but Niall bats his hand away and adds, “My family’s seen enough of your tits tonight, Styles.”

“Fair enough.” Harry laughs, grabbing for the jeans Niall hands him next. “But I think it’s funny you say that, and then don’t give me any pants to wear.”

“I’d just be taking them off again in an hour.” Niall smirks. “I was saving us both the extra work.”

“I’m sure.” Harry scoffs. He pulls them on, and then grunts out, “Fuck, why are these so small? And why is everything black? I look like a male nun.”

“One, that’s called a priest.” Niall snorts. “And two, it’s not my fault you’ve got them gorgeous thighs, and I’ve got toothpicks for legs.”

“I like your toothpick legs.” Harry giggles, giving a pinch to the back of one of Niall’s skinny little appendages. “Let’s go. The sooner we finish dinner, the sooner I can feel my legs again.”

“I’ve gotta say, I’m a bit offended that that’s your priority.” Niall huffs, opening up the door.

“My priority is making it through dinner without dying of embarrassment.” Harry chides, following him down the hall. “Having sensation in my lower extremities is pretty important to what you’re planning though.”

“Point taken.” Niall laughs. “As far as dying from embarrassment goes, just relax. I doubt anybody will say anything.”

Of course, the universe seems to have it out for Harry tonight, because as soon as they walk in the dining room, Greg and Bobby start waving one pound notes at him, and Denise giggles, “Didn’t know that we were getting dinner and a show tonight. How much for a lap dance?”

“More than you’re carrying in your knockoff handbag.” Niall fires back at her before Harry can even blush.

“There’s a cash machine down the block.” Denise hums, taking a drink off of her wine. “I can be there and back before Harry defrosts.”

“Go ahead. While you’re gone, I’ll teach Theo every French curse I know.” Niall chuckles, pulling out Harry’s chair for him and dropping a kiss on his cheek before he rounds the table to sit on the other side. “That should go over great at the wedding.”

 

About thirty minutes into dinner, after everyone has gotten in their jabs at Harry and settled down, it becomes incredibly apparent why Niall actually made Harry forgo the underwear. He takes a sip of his wine, his lips barely touching the rim of the glass before he feels something brush against his knee. He shrugs it off, too focused on not embarrassing himself again to care about it.

The next time he feels something is a few minutes later, and he chokes on his wine, because Niall’s toes are teasing along the line of Harry’s cock, hidden only by the table cloth. At least he’s pretty sure those are Niall’s toes. The blond, himself, looks incredibly composed, eyebrows scrunched together and mouth pulled down in a frown.

“You okay, babe?” Niall asks innocently, but Harry can see the way he shifts in his chair as his foot starts stroking Harry a bit more fervently. Maura pats Harry’s back and he’s positive that this is how he’s going to die.

“Went down the wrong way.” Harry coughs out, patting himself on the chest with one hand, and sneaks the other under the table to try and push Niall’s foot away. Niall won’t have it though, and uses his ludicrously opposable toes to pinch Harry’s thumb and twist until the brunet declares a surrender by putting his hand back on the table. 

Niall smirks into his wine glass as he starts back up with the touching, following the seam of his own jeans up from the middle of Harry’s thigh at a pace that is so frustratingly slow that Harry’s hand is threatening to fold his fork in half from the effort it’s taking to hide any sort of reaction. Because he’s embarrassed himself enough for one night. The last thing he needs is to moan or something in front of Niall’s family just because the little blond asshole across from Harry is wanking him off with a foot. Surely he’s made it through more awkward situations before. None are coming to mind at the moment, probably because Niall seems to have magic toes, but there must be something. Harry just has to focus really hard on finding that memory, rather than focusing on what Niall is doing.

Niall doesn’t like to be ignored though. He doesn’t like to have anything less than Harry’s full attention, especially at times like these, so Harry really shouldn’t be surprised when his boyfriend starts adding a bit more pressure and speed to the strokes he’s making. The thing Harry really doesn’t understand is how Niall is keeping a straight face through all of it, chatting and laughing like nothing is happening while Harry is trying not to cum in Niall’s jeans. But he keeps darting his eyes over towards Harry, lit up with amusement and silently reminding him that he has absolutely no control at the moment. That really shouldn’t be so fucking hot.

Harry nearly chokes on his tongue when Maura turns to him and asks, “Harry, dear, did I overhear you saying that you had something to celebrate earlier?”

“I, uh – Yeah – I, um – I got a promotion at work.” Harry admits brokenly, trying to keep his voice from getting too pitchy. He just hopes it sounds like he’s embarrassed or modest, rather than being moments away from orgasm. He clears his throat and explains, “I got a position as a junior features editor. I won’t be an assistant anymore, come Monday morning.”

“Wait – What?” Niall asks, stilling the motion of his foot and sitting up straighter. “You didn’t tell me that you’d applied for that.”

“I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up.” Harry shrugs, barely biting back a whimper at Niall stopping so suddenly. “I didn’t think I’d ever actually get it. I was a long shot candidate.”

“’S that why you’ve been working late so much lately?” Niall asks.

“Yeah.” Harry confirms. “I wrote five different features pieces for them as a new portfolio. It won’t be that bad once I actually start the position, because then I won’t have to do all the work of being Liam’s assistant as well. I’ll just be a junior features editor.”

“Babe!” Niall beams. “That’s amazing!”

Harry blushes, mumbling out ‘thank you’s to everyone as they congratulate him on moving up in the world. Niall’s foot has slipped out from between Harry’s legs, which is a relief. Mostly. He’s on edge though, feels energy roiling beneath his skin and threatening to explode soon. And the way Niall is looking at him isn’t helping. He looks so impossibly fond, and it’s making Harry want to crawl under the table and blow him right there.

But then Niall is standing up from the table, announcing that it’s time for dessert, and it’s kind of a relief. Because Harry has his hand under the table with his napkin clutched in it, and he was about one second away from dropping it to have an excuse to slip under the table and nuzzle his face in Niall’s crotch. Maybe to pay him back for a bit of the teasing that he’s been doing so far, but mostly because Harry just doesn’t know how to handle it whenever Niall looks at him like that, like the sun resides in his chest. It makes him feel like a schoolgirl and a hooker at the same time, elated and lascivious.

So instead of using it as a convenient justification for his lustful thoughts, Harry uses the napkin to pat away the smear of precum staining the (thankfully) black jeans that he’s wearing. Niall must have planned this from the second that he dragged Harry back to his bedroom. He’s a devious little plotter, and, somehow, that serves to turn Harry on even more. Niall wants to drive Harry wild, wants to work him into a frenzy before they even have an opportunity to do anything about it, and something about that, about the way he’s riling him up when they’re surrounded like this and can’t do anything about it, makes Harry’s knees weak and his mouth water.

He starts to stand up and say that he’ll help, pretends to be a decent person when all he really wants is to push Niall up against the counter and get him just as riled up, but Maura hauls him back into his seat and cuts him off with a smiled, “I’ll help him, dear. You just sit back and relax. Sounds like you’ve had a rough go of it lately, getting this new job.”

So Harry settles back into his chair, because she’s right. Harry is exhausted from putting in fifteen hour days for the last two weeks straight. But it’s paid off, because he got the job, and now he’ll be able to do the kind of work that he really wants to do. Plus, he’ll have much more time to spend with Niall, which is a huge part of the reason that he fought so hard for the position. Because Niall has put up with so many dates being cancelled at the last minute, and Harry leaving early too early in the morning, and just the most ridiculous interruptions of their private time together. 

Now that Harry is no longer Liam’s assistant, there will be far fewer obstacles to them spending time together. He won’t get called away when Niall is waiting for him in the shower, just to pick up Liam’s suit from the cleaners. He won’t have to crawl out of bed at four in the morning because Liam’s favorite café is on the other side of town, and he absolutely needs their apricot scones to start his Mondays. He won’t get dragged along to a meeting just to take notes when Liam knows full well that Harry and Niall have a date. Liam is kind of a cock block. He’s a sweet guy, and a good boss, but sometimes Harry wants to punch him in the throat for being so incapable of doing some things for himself.

“So, Harry – What exactly does a junior features editor do?” Bobby asks, taking a pull off of his beer.

“Basically I’ll be helping oversee the layout and editing the pieces that are submitted.” Harry explains. “I’m the guy that makes sure that the features section in every issue is fit to print. Well – I check it first, then I pass it on to the senior features editor. But she’s a bit of a lush who doesn’t really do anything, so it’ll probably go out however I give it to her every time. And I’ll get to write pieces too. And suggest pieces.”

“Sounds like you’re looking forward to it.” Denise smiles.

“I am.” Harry nods. “It’s the first real step I’ve taken towards becoming creative director for the magazine. I didn’t go to school for four years just to fetch coffee and make sure that Liam looks good to go on telly. It’s not that I’m not grateful for the opportunities I’ve had, but-”

“But that’s not what you want to do with your life.” Niall hums, stepping in from the kitchen with a tart on a cake stand, Maura following close behind with a stack of plates and a serving knife. “You have bigger dreams.”

“Exactly.” Harry mumbles.

“No need to be embarrassed about having big dreams, dear.” Maura chuckles, setting down a plate in front of him as she makes her way around the table. “Especially when you’re willing to work hard for them.”

“And the clothes are a nice bonus.” Niall adds cheekily, smirking at Harry as he passes out slices of the tart. “Get all kinds of kickbacks as an editor, don’t you?”

“When the collections change, yeah.” Harry shrugs, fighting back a blush. “Not much. Just one or two things per time.”

“You know-” Denise drawls out, smiling brightly. “My birthday is in August. If you happen to find something that catches your eye, I could be persuaded to forget about the naked hugging of my baby.”

“What size shoe do you wear?” Harry asks with a resigned sigh.

“Buy your own Blahniks.” Niall scoffs before Denise can answer. “If my boyfriend is taking designer shoes for anyone besides himself, it’s going to be me. Because there’s a pair of-”

“Paul Smiths. I know.” Harry cuts him off. “They may or may not already be wrapped in a box at my flat for your Christmas present.”

“Babe!” Niall squeals, rounding the table and pressing a hard kiss against Harry’s lips. “You’re the best!”

“You’re not getting them until Christmas.” Harry says firmly, pecking Niall’s pout as it forms. “Now finish passing out the dessert. I haven’t had any sweets in a month, and I’m dying for a piece of that tart.”

“Priorities are still out of order.” Niall grumbles, knocking his forehead against Harry’s.

“Was talking about you, babe.” Harry whispers in his ear.

“You’ll pay for that later.” Niall smirks, sauntering back around the table and picking up the serving knife. He cuts the tart into pieces, passing Harry the smallest (by a pretty significant margin) with a wicked grin playing on his lips. 

Maura waits until he’s finished, and then stands up and switches Niall’s plate with Harry’s, cutting off his protest with a firm, “Be nice to your boyfriend, Niall. It’s a big day for him.”

Harry beams, skewering a slice of apple with his fork and making an exaggerated show of eating it slowly while his eyes lock with Niall’s indignant glare. Truth be told, he was actually grateful for the smaller slice, doesn’t want to deal with the extra work in the gym to burn off the caramelized apple slices, but he knows that arguing it at this point will just serve to push him further down the hole he’d dug for himself with his arrival. He can add it to the list of things to make up to Niall for later, but he’d much rather be in Maura’s good graces at the moment.

 

“Alright, call me when you land.” Niall says gently, kissing his mother on the cheek. “And tell everyone at the wedding I said hi. And I know that you’re divorced, but make sure that Da doesn’t get too pissed and fall into the wedding cake. Again. And Greg can only have two glasses of champagne, because the bubbles make it go straight to his head. And-”

“Think I’m supposed to be the mum, yes?” Maura asks cheekily. “Quit your worrying. I can handle the clan for one family event. You just focus on your boyo. Make sure that he doesn’t leave in the morning dressed the same way he showed up. He’ll freeze his bollocks off.”

Niall wraps his arms around Maura’s neck, hugging her tight and mumbling something that Harry doesn’t quite catch, but sounds a lot like ‘I love you’. It’s confirmed when Maura says it back, pressing a kiss to Niall’s cheek before stepping over and pulling Harry down so that she can do the same to him. And then she’s gone, joining the others in the cab that’s been waiting while Niall fussed over everyone individually, while the two inside the house wave at all of them until they drive out of sight.

“I’ll get started on clearing away the dishes.” Harry tells Niall, pivoting on his heel and heading towards the dining room.

“Is that what you think?” Niall scoffs, closing the door with one hand, and catching Harry with the other. “You honestly think that I’m just going to let you go clean now that we’re finally alone?”

“You looked a bit upset at saying goodbye.” Harry admits. “Thought I’d give you a few minutes.”

“I’ll be fine.” Niall snorts, pressing Harry up against the wall and mouthing along the line of Harry’s jaw. “Got you to keep me from getting lonely, yeah?”

“Haven’t, uh – Haven’t exactly been – Been good at that lately.” Harry stutters out as Niall’s fingers deftly open the buttons on the shirt stretched tight over Harry’s chest. “Sure you still want me?”

“That is the stupidest question you’ve ever asked.” Niall grunts out, sucking a love bite into the skin behind Harry’s ear. “Of course I still want you, babe. Until Christmas at least. Gotta get those boots.”

“Arse.” Harry grumbles, turning his face away when Niall tries to pacify him by kissing away his pout.

“Babe, you know I’m just joking.” Niall sighs.

“Do I?” Harry asks weakly. “I made a fucking fool out of myself tonight, and it’s not like I’ve been around lately. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re just sticking around for the relationship to pay off before you leave me.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Niall says firmly, gripping Harry’s jaw and forcing their eyes to meet. “I love you, you dumb twat. Nothing is going to change that. Of course I wish that you’d been around more lately, but I get it. You’re going after your dream, and that’s just one of a thousand reasons that I love you.

“And, trust me, I’ve done stupider things than showing up at my boyfriend’s house naked. I got completely pissed the night before Theo’s baptism, and threw up on the font. Shit happens. I don’t care about the bad things. Just the good ones. So, stop being insecure, because there are so many more good things than bad ones when it comes to us. Wouldn’t love you so much if there weren’t.”

“Do you really mean that?” Harry asks, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. “Because I know I’m not easy to deal with. I’m high maintenance, and my job is demanding, and I don’t really think things out that well sometimes. I spend all of my money on clothes, and I have massive credit card debt, and I’m basically a professional diva. So I’d understand if-”

Niall cuts him off with a soft press of lips against his and a mumbled, “Shut up, Harry. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry murmurs, gripping onto Niall’s hips. “Despite the fact that you’re a bit of a monster. That thing with your foot? Pure evil.”

“You liked it.” Niall smirks against Harry’s lips, slipping his hands under the shirt Harry’s wearing to scrape the rough pads of his thumbs across Harry’s nipples, making him gasp. Niall takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth, humming contentedly when Harry goes pliant at the combination of sensations.

Normally he’s not quite so submissive, isn’t quite so passive, but his body has been steadily screaming out for Niall’s touch for over a week, and now he’s finally getting it. He’s getting it for real, too, and not just teasing little touches to get him riled up. He’s getting Niall’s calloused fingers and sweet tongue and hips giving slow rolls that are threatening to shake Harry down to nothing more than rubble.

“So, I’ll go grab the champagne from the fridge, and you-” Niall starts.

“No.” Harry cuts him off, turning so that Niall is facing the hallway, and directing him backwards. “Forget the champagne. I need you to fuck me now. Not in half an hour. Now.”

“What – Makes – You – Think – You’re – In – Charge?” Niall asks between the kisses Harry presses to his lips on their journey down the hall.

“Nothing.” Harry mumbles out as he tries to walk, talk, kiss, and open the zip on Niall’s jeans at the same time. It’s not as effective as he thought it would be. He decides to cut the kissing for a tick. “You’re still very much in charge. I love it when you’re in charge.”

“So why aren’t we drinking champagne?” Niall asks, grunting when his back hits the door to his bedroom. Harry meant to get that, he really did, but he’s got Niall’s zip open now, and his mouth is watering at Niall being that much closer to being unwrapped.

“Because you don’t even like champagne.” Harry murmurs, hooking his arm around Niall’s back to keep the blond upright while he uses the other hand to fling open the door. “You prefer beer to celebrate with, and, right now, I’d prefer to celebrate with your cock than champagne. Any problems with that?”

“No.” Niall hums, pivoting and throwing Harry onto the bed. Even though Harry was traced all of Niall’s muscles with his tongue, has felt Niall’s strength as he pinned the brunet down and fucked him, it never ceases to surprise him when Niall shows how strong his shorter, lither body actually is. It also never ceases to turn him into a desperate mess. Niall’s fingers are already swiftly undoing the buttons on his own shirt as he gruffly adds, “Take your clothes off.”

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice, stripping Niall’s shirt off of his shoulders and tossing it on the floor. His troubles start when he tries to pull off Niall’s jeans. They end up caught around his thighs, making him regret that larger slice of tart. Niall doesn’t seem to mind though, flattening his palm against Harry’s stomach and pressing him onto his back. His other hand yanks the jeans down to Harry’s ankles. Harry tries to sit up and help, but Niall’s hand splayed over his stomach keeps him held down with ease as he works the denim off over Harry’s feet.

The jeans have barely hit the floor before Niall is crawling into the bed and fitting his entire body over Harry’s rather than just his hand. His lips press against Harry’s, driving him further into the mattress as he works his tongue into Harry’s mouth once more. Harry moans into the snog, gripping tight onto Niall with his fingers and locking his legs behind the blond’s back. He needs this, needs the proximity between them, and won’t allow anything else to get between them tonight. Not Liam, not Niall’s family, and certainly not any space.

“Eager are ya?” Niall asks, smirking against Harry’s lips.

“Yes.” Harry admits without any hesitation. “It’s been way too long since I’ve touched you.”

“Mind if I make the first touch, Babe?” Niall asks, to which Harry immediately shakes his head. He definitely doesn’t mind.

Niall shifts his legs apart and moves forward a bit until he’s grinding his cock down into Harry’s, both already hard and leaking from the electric desperation in the air. Harry had thought that it was just him who’d been that excited, but he’s a bit smug to know that Niall is just as affected by him as he is by the blond. Niall has this way of being open and guarded at the same time, so he rarely lets it show when anything gets him worked up. Harry is pretty much the only one who can get under his skin, and it does happen quite a bit, but it’s always surprising when it actually happens without any effort.

Harry’s train of thought is quickly derailed as Niall refuses once again to be overshadowed. He plants one hand to the side of Harry’s head and lifts up to give himself room to grab ahold of both of their cocks with his other hand, filling Harry’s brain with a static haze of pleasure that makes him whimper against the older man’s lips.

“Stop thinking about anything other than me.” Niall growls out, catching Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“I wasn’t. I promise.” Harry keens, rutting in the loose clench of Niall’s hand to spur the blond along. It doesn’t work. Niall’s eyes are disbelieving, and his hand closes tighter around the both of them to stop Harry from getting anywhere. “I was just thinking about how much I like it when you get worked up because of me. You – You never really show what you’re thinking or feeling, so – Whenever I get to see it, especially when I’m the one that’s done it to you, it makes me happy. I was thinking about you, Niall. Nothing else.”

“Not Liam?” Niall asks suspiciously.

“Why on Earth would I be thinking about Liam right now?” Harry scoffs.

“He always seems to be on your mind in one way or another.” Niall grumbles.

“Oh my god.” Harry giggles. “You’re jealous. You’re actually jealous of Liam. I didn’t even think it was possible to get you jealous.”

“Well, he gets more of your focus than I do most of the time.” Niall huffs.

“That was my job, Niall.” Harry murmurs, pecking at Niall’s angry scowl. “But it’s not anymore. Before I left tonight, I took care of everything that Liam could possibly need, and then I told him that I won’t answer if he calls this weekend. I told him that it was for me and you, and I wasn’t going to have any distractions.”

“Really?” Niall asks quietly. “But you’re still his assistant until Monday.”

“He may be my boss, but you’re my boyfriend.” Harry hums. “That makes you more important. Now, as sexy as you being jealous is, can you please do something before I lose my erection?”

“I don’t think that’ll happen.” Niall smirks, giving a slow stroke with his hand. Harry keens shamelessly from the back of his throat, his entire body shuddering with every pump of Niall’s hand as he keeps working his fist over the two of them. “Always so responsive for me, aren’t you, babe?”

Harry can’t deny it, either. His entire body reacts to Niall in ways that it never has to anyone else. The smallest touch from Niall can set Harry on fire, and just one word can make his heart race. From the first time their eyes met across a crowded room at one of Liam’s parties, Harry has been one giant raw nerve whenever he’s in Niall’s presence.

“Even more so when you fuck me.” Harry points out. “So you should do that.”

“We’ll get there, babe.” Niall chuckles, giving another slow tug to let Harry know that they’re going at the blond’s pace, and not his. “Don’t you worry about that. Got something planned to help celebrate this promotion of yours.”

“Oh god.” Harry groans, knowing the teasing tone in Niall’s voice as one that generally means that the blond has something wicked planned. “What are you going to do to me?”

“You’ll enjoy it. Promise.” Niall hums, releasing his grip on the two of them and sitting back on his haunches. “Now scoot back and put your wrists together over your head.”

“You’re not going to use zip-ties again, are you?” Harry sighs, following Niall’s instructions without argument. “Because Liam threatened to call the police when he saw the marks last time. He thought you were abusing me.”

“Just your arse.” Niall smirks.

“That’s what I said to Liam!” Harry laughs. “But seriously, please tell me it isn’t zip-ties again.”

“It’s not zip-ties.” Niall sighs, crawling over to the edge of the bed and pulling open the bottom drawer on the nightstand. “And, to be fair, you were the one who thought that would be sexy. I was just going along with it. It’s not my fault that you thrash around so much when I fuck you.”

“That’s also what I said to Liam.” Harry muses.

“If you mention him one more time, then I’m not having sex with you tonight.” Niall growls out, shooting a sharp look at Harry from where he’s rooting around in the drawer. “We’ve already established that I’m jealous. Stop poking the bear, Harry.”

“You’re not hairy enough to be a bear.” Harry giggles. “An otter at best, but I think you’re actually classified as a pup because you’re still kind of young.”

“And you’re a twink.” Niall snorts. “A very talkative twink.”

“You like it when I’m vocal.” Harry grins.

“Only when it’s my name on your lips.” Niall fires back, pulling several things out of the drawer and shoving them behind his back before Harry can see what he’s grabbed. “And it’s going to be. Very soon.”

“Not if you don’t bloody do anything.” Harry huffs, flexing his hands because they’re beginning to grow stiff from holding them over his head like this.

“Patience, babe.” Niall says sternly, sending a shiver down Harry’s spine with the commanding tone. “I’m getting to it.”

He pulls the first item out from behind his back, a black silk scarf, and leans forward to start binding Harry’s wrists together. He straddles over Harry’s chest, cock bobbing in front of the brunet’s face as he focuses on roping the scarf around Harry’s right arm first. Harry decides to occupy himself with one of his favorite hobbies, sucking Niall’s dick.

Given the gasp Niall lets out when Harry’s lips fit over the head of his cock, he wasn’t expecting it. The sharp buck of his hips confirms it, but Harry saw it coming, and had already let his jaw go slack to accommodate the thrust. Niall opens his mouth, presumably to apologize, but all that comes out is a strangled groan because Harry has already started sucking him greedily.

“Fuck.” Niall grunts, catching himself against the headboard with one hand as he stares down at Harry. “You have no idea how good you look when you do that, babe.”

Harry blinks up at him slowly, knowing how it drives Niall insane when he plays innocent while doing this. Harry knows all the ins and outs of sucking Niall off, knows exactly how the blond likes it at any given time just by the look in his eyes and the way his breath hitches. And, because of that, he knows how to bring Niall to the edge just to get him to actually do something. Because Niall loves to watch Harry suck him off, yes, but he always prefers to fuck Harry if it’s possible at the time.

“Such a little shit.” Niall grits out once he catches on to Harry’s plan, tangling his fingers in the brunet’s hair and pulling him off before he can slip over the edge. “Lay back and behave yourself.”

“Hurry!” Harry whines.

“I would if you’d stop distracting me.” Niall chides, scooting back until his cock is out of range of Harry’s mouth, even with his neck craned all the way and his tongue stuck out as far as he can get it in an attempt to lap up the precum beading up on Niall’s pretty pink head. He does his work quickly after that, nimbly weaving the scarf around until Harry’s hands are bound together with tight knots. “How is that? Too tight?”

“Perfect.” Harry hums contentedly. He tugs at the restraints to show that he can’t free himself, and then twists his hands so that he can prove that the bonds aren’t so tight that they’ll cut off circulation. For as dominating as Niall can be, he can get twice as fussy about making sure Harry is taken care of. If he doesn’t know that the ties are exactly the way he means for them to be, then he’ll undo and redo them over and over again until he’s positive that they’re right. They went through six pairs of zip-ties until he finally fucked Harry that time. “Gonna fuck me now?”

“In a way.” Niall returns, shifting backwards until he’s settled between Harry’s legs, which spread apart on instinct. Before Harry can even ask what he means by that, Niall grabs another item from the pile he’d brought out of the drawer. Just the sight of it makes Harry whimper and squirm until Niall grips him by the hip and forces him to still. “I thought I told you to behave.”

“I hate that thing!” Harry groans, glaring at the black rubber ring being held treacherously between Niall’s fingers.

“That’s not what you said last time.” Niall purrs, thumbing over the line of Harry’s hip and making him quake with the simple touch. “Or the time before that. I always make it good for you when we use this, don’t I?”

“After you torture me for a while.” Harry counters.

“It’s not torture, babe.” Niall scoffs. “Besides, I bought a new one. This one has a special feature.”

“Just get on with it.” Harry sighs. “But you’d better let me actually cum this time.”

“Cross my heart.” Niall hums, moving his hand from Harry’s hip to fit the cock ring over Harry’s erection and loop it over his balls. It snaps into place, and Harry squirms with how hard it makes him. “And first, I think I’ll pay you back for that bit of mischief you pulled a minute ago.”

Niall’s mouth is on Harry’s engorged prick before he can even process what the blond meant by that. Niall doesn’t do this very often, doesn’t suck Harry off because he knows that the younger man gets off more on giving pleasure than receiving it, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to please Harry just as well as Harry knows how to please him. He knows exactly what buttons to push, exactly what combination of speed, tightness, and suction to employ in order to have Harry nearly falling over the edge in no time at all. 

And he’d be embarrassed by it, but he’s been wound up for hours now, threatening to burst since he first tied the belt on his trench coat, so it’s to be expected that his orgasm rushes through him as soon as Niall nudges the tips of two fingers up against his hole. He hadn’t even heard or seen Niall lube them up, but the slick press of them inside of him, combined with the smug look in Niall’s eyes, tells him that that was probably the goal. He really loves to surprise Harry with things like that. Not that Harry really has enough focus to be surprised when his entire body tightens and quakes with the pleasurable pain of orgasm without release.

“Fuck!” Harry screams, punching both of his bound hands against the headboard as his pseudo-orgasm does nothing to relieve the pressure coiling inside of his abdomen.

Niall sits back on his bum, looking smug as he wipes his lips and asks, “How are you doing, babe? Still good?”

“Are we done with the ring yet?” Harry asks weakly, slumping bonelessly onto the bed as his body relaxes.

“Not even close.” Niall smirks. “It doesn’t come off until I really properly fucking you, and we’re still a bit off from that. Now, spread your legs and lift up a bit for me.”

Harry follows the command wordlessly, planting his feet shoulder-width apart on the mattress and shifting his hips up until Niall places a pillow under his arse. No sooner has Harry settled in, when Niall’s fingers are probing at him again.

“Did you open yourself up before you came over here?” Niall asks as they slip in without much resistance.

“While I was waiting for the cab.” Harry confirms, forcing his body to relax around Niall’s digits to help speed things along. “My original plan was to have you fuck me on the table as soon as I got here. Didn’t know there were already five other people sat at it.”

“Should have sent me a picture of you doing it.” Niall growls after hooking Harry’s leg over his shoulder and leaning in to press his lips to Harry’s ear. “I would have kicked them all out before you ever got here.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Harry whimpers, rolling his hips to meet the shallow thrusts that Niall’s fingers are making inside of him as best as he can when he’s being stretched like he is.

“It certainly was.” Niall murmurs, kissing and nipping at the skin of Harry’s neck. “Never been more turned on in my life than I was when you dropped that coat. I’d have been on you in a second if we hadn’t been interrupted. I couldn’t get soft all through dinner. I just had to touch you, had to see that flush you get when I’m making you feel good. You look so pretty like that, all pink faced and wide eyed. Fucking gorgeous. I wanted to fuck you so bad. That’s why I want to use the ring. I want to make it nice and slow.”

All through his dirty talk he’s been spreading Harry open and rubbing merciless circles in his prostate, bringing Harry closer to the edge again with every motion until Harry can feel himself about to snap again. Niall leans on his elbow, reaching his free hand down between their bodies. At first Harry thinks it’s so that Niall can wank him and push him over the edge again, but he’s quickly proved wrong. His fingers trace the underside of Harry’s cock, and then grab at something situated at the base of the device.

Vibrations rip through the last bit of Harry’s restraint, sending Harry spilling over the edge again with a broken cry of, “Oh fuck! Niall!”

“Told you that my name would be on your lips soon enough.” Niall hums, roughly petting his fingers into Harry’s prostate to elongate the dry orgasm that’s causing Harry to lose his mind.

He brings his arms down, locking his bound wrists behind Niall’s neck to pull the blond into a harsh kiss that’s sure to bruise their lips and leave them swollen for hours yet.

It takes ages for Harry to come down enough to beg, “Ni, please. I need you to fuck me now. Please.”

“Gotta finish opening you up before you get my cock, babe.” Niall murmurs, pressing another kiss to Harry’s lips before he ducks out from beneath the younger lad’s arms and sits back out of reach again. “But I have something that should work as a pretty good substitute until then.”

He pulls his fingers out from Harry’s hole, making him whimper at the sensitivity that’s getting rawer by the second from the vibrations that are still running through him mercilessly from the base of his cock. He wipes them on a rag from behind him, and then reaches back again to grab yet another device that makes Harry groan with realization.

“Fucking seriously?” Harry spits. “A god damn vibrator?”

“Yup.” Niall smirks. “Flip over and get on your elbows and knees for me, babe.”

“You are so making breakfast for me in the morning.” Harry mutters, rolling onto his front and lifting himself up until he’s prostrated the way that Niall asked for. Niall wastes no time slicking up the machine and pressing it into Harry’s hole, flicking the switch on the base to make it vibrate even more harshly than the ring.

“I’m thinking something with sausage.” Niall hums, pressing the vibrator in the rest of the way until his knuckles are nudging up against Harry’s entrance. “Would you like that, babe? Would you like me waking you up just to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?”

“Fuck!” Harry grunts, fisting his fingers in the duvet at the thought. Niall has such brilliant ideas. “Yeah. You should definitely do that. You should fuck me first though.”

“Oh, I’ll definitely fuck you.” Niall muses, placing his hand flat over the base of Harry’s spine and pulling the vibrator out all the way and then pushing it back in quickly, making the stretch that much more intense. “But not until you cum again.”

“You’re ruthless.” Harry grits out, pushing his hips back to meet each new thrust that Niall is making with the vibrator, picking up speed each time until Harry’s legs are trembling with the effort it takes to keep up.

“And you’re fucking gorgeous when you’re taking it up the arse.” Niall fires back, skating his hand up Harry’s back until it’s situated between his shoulder blades and pushes him facedown into the mattress. “Especially with this fucking wax-job you’ve done. Remind me to eat you out in the morning after you’ve showered and sucked my cock.”

“Fuck!” Harry moans, clenching around the vibrator hard enough to hold it in place as he orgasms yet again without actually cumming. He sobs with the intensity of it, burying his face in the duvet to scream as Niall directs the vibrator right into his prostate to draw things out for as long as he can until Harry is squirming away from him to escape the oversensitivity of continuous stimulation right after orgasm. “Ni, please!”

“Get on your back again, babe.” Niall murmurs, pressing a light kiss to the base of Harry’s spine before switching off the vibrator and pulling it out. Harry collapses on his side, letting Niall maneuver him back into the position he wants before he takes off the cock-ring as well, much to Harry’s relief. He’s breathing heavily, the energy that had built up for so long under his skin now nearly depleted, and Niall’s eyebrows crinkle in concern as his voice gets soft and he caresses Harry’s cheek, asking, “Are you alright, babe? Do we need to stop?”

“No.” Harry says quickly, shaking his head just a bit. “You promised you’d fuck me and let me cum for real. I need it, Ni. I need so badly to feel you in me again.”

“Let me know if it gets too be too much, yeah?” Niall requests, opening up a condom wrapper and deftly rolling it onto his own painfully stiff looking erection. “I’ll stop if it gets overwhelming.”

“Just fuck me already.” Harry slurs out, lifting his bound wrists back up above his head again.

“As you wish.” Niall hums, scooting forward and drizzling a bit of lube into his hand to slick over his erection. He lines the tip of his cock up against Harry’s hole and adds, “Seriously though, let me know.”

Harry gives his answer in the form of tightening the grip of his legs around Niall’s back to pull the older man into him. He groans at the sudden stretch, relishing it as Niall takes the permission Harry is giving him to bury himself inside. He’s much thicker than the vibrator was, and Harry loves the sting of it, not even waiting to adjust before he gives a roll of his hips to get the blond moving.

Niall plants his hands to the sides of Harry’s chest, and sets a frustratingly slow pace. Harry tries to use his legs to pull Niall in faster, but the blond tenses his muscles to keep himself from moving at all.

“Nuh-uh.” Niall tuts. “We’re going at my pace, babe. I told you that I wanted to fuck you nice and slow, and that’s what I’m going to do.”

Harry sighs, letting the grip of his legs around Niall’s back loosen. Niall takes the opportunity to loop his elbows under Harry’s knees, spreading them wide and pushing them back until they’re settled on the sides of his chest. He proves his own statement next, using the leverage he’s gained from the new position to slide back into Harry at a pace even slower than before. It feels like it takes days before his hips settle against the smooth swell of Harry’s bum again, and the slow burn of it makes Harry squirm with pleasure.

The thing is, as frustrating as it is, it feels fucking great. Niall is Harry’s perfect match, the absolute greatest counterbalance to him, and it always helps bring them to new levels of pleasure. Because Niall knows how to slow Harry down, how to balance out his rash impulsivity and take control when all Harry wants to do is lose it. But Harry knows how to get under Niall’s skin, how to make his heart pump faster and get him to live more than he would without the brunet around to spur him on to heights he’d never dream of otherwise.

So he doesn’t argue it anymore when Niall fucks into him so slowly, just lets himself fall into the pleasure that Niall knows so expertly how to give them both. He goes pliant, handing over the last bits of his control to Niall so that he can ruin the both of them so beautifully.

“That’s it.” Niall murmurs, leaning in to press his lips gently against Harry’s once he senses the shift. “Let me make you feel good, babe.”

Harry mewls as Niall changes the angle of his thrusts, focusing on pleasuring Harry now that he’s accepted the situation. He wraps his arms back around Niall’s neck, keeping the blond in place so that he can kiss him at the same languid pace that Niall is dicking into him. Niall hums contentedly, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth and intensifying the kiss as he picks up his speed just a bit.

Combined with the friction of his abs grinding against Harry’s cock with each thrust, it’s enough to get Harry’s fourth orgasm of the night to start building in earnest. Niall must sense it, because his position shifts almost immediately after Harry lets his eyes close, pushing Harry’s knees down even further until they’re hitting the mattress and he’s folded nearly in half.

“When you cum, it’s just going to be from my cock. Understand?” Niall asks, pounding in without any of his previous slowness now that he’s decided to let Harry finally cum.

“Yes!” Harry chokes out, nodding jerkily as Niall starts dicking into him relentlessly. 

He’s lifted up on his feet, almost imitating a press-up, and the position is letting him slam in hard enough that Harry knows his arse will be bruised by the time that Niall is licking him open in the morning. By Monday morning, he probably won’t even be able to sit, because he only plans on leaving the bed this weekend to fuck in other places around the house. Hopefully he gets a really good chair as an editor, or else he’ll be standing all day. It’ll be worth it if Niall keeps fucking him like this the whole time.

“Fuck! I’m so close!” Harry whimpers, Niall’s harsh assault on his prostate bringing him to the brink even faster than the last position did.

“Then cum for me.” Niall growls in his ear, fucking in even harder as he chases his own orgasm.

The permission is all it takes to push Harry that last little bit, and he cums in ropes all over their chests as he pulls Niall into another searing kiss, moaning into the blond’s mouth to try and get him to cum too. Niall follows after another few sloppy thrusts, burying himself inside Harry with a choked sob. Harry clenches around him, grinding his hips to milk Niall through it as he starts to come down from the high.

“Fuck. That was bloody brilliant.” Niall breathes out against Harry’s lips, letting loose his grip on Harry’s legs to slump down on top of him.

“I’m going to need you to pull out now.” Harry mumbles, burying his face in Niall’s neck with a wince. “It’s too much. I’m too sore.”

Niall nods and moves to let himself slip out, crawling back off of the bed once he’s lifted off of Harry. He looks down at Harry’s stomach, and then his own, and grimaces.

“I’ll be right back.” Niall mutters, grabbing the vibrator and heading into the en-suite after Harry nods sleepily. 

Harry hears the faucet run, and Niall returns a few minutes later, cleaned up of the mess that Harry left on him, and condom presumably thrown in the bin. Harry makes no move to take the dampened flannel from Niall, and the blond makes no move to give it to him. Instead he crawls into the bed, hovering over Harry, and cleans him carefully. 

Once Harry is clean, Niall chucks the rag into the laundry basket in the corner. He knocks the cock-ring and bottle of lube onto the floor, and then settles in next to Harry, opening his arms for the younger lad to curl into him, which Harry does without hesitation.

“You okay, pet?” Niall asks softly, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair once he wraps himself around the brunet. 

And Harry loves the sex between them, loves the way that they bring the roof down when they fuck, but he loves this more. He loves when the lust falls away, and he switches from ‘babe’ to ‘pet’. He loves having all of Niall’s adoration focused on him like this. He loves Niall’s dominating side, but also loves his gentle side.

“Perfect.” Harry slurs out, pressing his lips against Niall’s neck. The tables are turned for once, and Niall is the one to shiver. “Love you.”

“Love you more, pet.” Niall murmurs, holding Harry a bit tighter. “I didn’t overdo it, did I?”

“No. It was bloody brilliant.” Harry says through a yawn. He’s pretty sure Niall understood it anyways, from the relieved sigh he lets out, so Harry adds, “I love it when you fuck me like that.”

“I was still worried though.” Niall says quietly. “I never want to hurt you. I know that you like it rough, but I’m always worried that I’ll take it too far and you won’t trust me anymore.”

“It’s because I trust you that I like it rough.” Harry tells him. “Because I know you’ll never take it too far. You always find the line and stay on the right side of it. Can’t wait to see what you come up with for the rest of the weekend.”

“I was thinking-” Niall hums. “We should fuck all day tomorrow, and then go out on Sunday, you just wearing that trench coat and boots again, and see how many times we can get off in public without anyone noticing.”

“Mm, I love the way you think.” Harry mumbles, letting his eyes slip closed as Niall pulls the blanket over them and switches off the light before curling back around Harry again. Niall presses one last kiss to Harry’s forehead, and then Harry is out for the night, already eagerly awaiting being woken up to suck Niall off in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited. I wanted to get it up before I went to sleep. Let me know if there are any errors.


End file.
